Terry Moo Goes Hogwartian
by Shabooshiboo
Summary: Watch as the misspellings add up, and Terry gets every guy she wants, and kills Voldie with a feather. Flames are good! This story is awful!!!
1. hagrid dyes

The Worlds worst Mary Sue Fic.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Ok one day I got a letter to Hogwarts. And my mom and dad were lke, 'omg we are soo proud we are purebloods sorry we never told u.' and so im like 'okay whatever' but little did I know what would come to me.  
  
Okay well while I was on the train thingie, this guy talked to me, and im like 'ha ha. Im perfect!' and its like, 'ya I kno will u b my girlfrind?' so im like, 'yeah sure.' And his name was harry potter so im like, oh ya! Hes famous!  
  
So anyway, I met this guy named ron, and hes like, 'I luv u.' and im like 'I luv u 2, go out wit me.' So he did. So I had 2 guys going out with me. Im like, I want more.  
  
So I went up to hagrid and im like, omg I love you. And hes like I don't love you. So I took scissors and cut off his abnormally large beard. Then he died of shok. So then I met Draco and hes like, hey im a pureblood. So im like, yeah me too. And hes like, be my g/f so im like oh yeah sure now that's 3. but then voldemort came. So im like, no, these guys are mine. So I poked him with a feather and he shrivled up and died. I was like, oh yeah. So everyone was like, 'omg we luuuvvv u!!!' and im like, 'ya, I kno, I kno.'  
  
The end 


	2. voldie comes bak

Otay. This is Chapter Two of the Worlds Worst Mary Sue Fic Ever. Along with the Worlds Worse Spelling Fic Ever. Please continue to read by lowering your scrollbar. Thank you.  
  
Otay well anyway I just killed voldiemort when alllll of these peeps with like dark hoods and like skeleton hands came up to me. They looked like rapppers so im like 'I luuvv you!' and they are like, 'hi were dementors we love you too,' so then we all liked kissed and my soul was lost. But that's okay cause I have magical powers so I came bak to life. So then, I went to potions class with this guy like snape or summin, and I got and o or something on allll of my owls and all of my newts so then I became the headmaster becuz every boy in skool was my b/f except for hagrid but hes just a rotting corpse now. Well anyway, I started playing the banjo with my toes when I heard a knock on the door. And it was voldie again so im like aah how did you get here. And hes like, I have powers so I will kill you! And im like, no you wont! I have gummy bears!!! So I thru the gummi bears at him and he went ooooooo and he died again. So I was like, ha ha. You died. So then I was worshipped as a god for always and eternity.  
  
In the next chapter, the Girl's name is revealed, and the girl gets married, but then divorces because she has to marry every boy in hogwarts. 


	3. hargridharry rises from da ded

Otay, well newayz I had juss killed voldie when hagrid rose from the ded and started like possessing people. But I was like, o well so I had then applied cream to a large birds back while oliver wood had prpsed 2 me. So I was likke, okay sure ill mari u. so we got married. Then, I deevorced. Cuz I had 2 marry evry boy in hogwarts. So I marryed them all then I got deevorcd to them all. It was sooooooo cool that I threw a party. Harry came, cuz I invited him. But he brought zuchinni cake. I didn't like zuchhines cuz they make me upchuck. So, I said, no take that a way. And hes like never I luv zucchins!!! So then we got into this hooge fight, but it was kay cuz hes always my husbad and my exhusband at the same time. But then im like, omg hagrid possessed harry, cuz hagrid was sooo obsessed with zucchini that he marryed it! So I was like noooooooooo! And tehen, evil posssed hagrid-harry went up to lee jordon and was like, now you must pay! So then he grabbed him by the drdlcks and flew off on his 6542 wheeled flying pink motorcycle. This is the story, of me. Terry MOO!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. de releyezation of da footuer

Lyke wher was i. oh yah, evil posseseive hagrid-harry had just possed harry when I came up to him and I was like, oh hunnykins we juss got marryed cough then divorcyed cough butttt that's in the past now so lets just forgive and 4get tay? So then with my irizisteeball charm and flatary I got him to marri me again, so then he unposseed harry and the world was saved from the cleenlie shaven hagrid. So then he went bak 2d ded 1ce more. But then, harry kame up 2 me and hes just like, terry, I have something 2 tell u. and im like, wha so hes like u r me dahtur from da footure and I used a timetorner to get bak here cuz in 4 seconds ur gonna explode. And im like, no way. But then I exploded, and many peeps greeved my death. But then, hagrid had mur-c and dyed again 4 me. I was soooooooooooo happi that I came to life. I was lyke, yay. But then I diskcovered a marc on my 4head that rezembulled a thunder cloud and im like omg It was tru!! Now I must kill voldie be4 he does summin demented again! Den all of de sudden there was a knok on the dor and I opened it and gues who it waz. 


	5. i am da choozen pinsess!

Otay, now dere was a nok on da door and den im like hoo is it? And den mrs norris wllked in n she was lyke, tapdance 4 me. And im lyke wat da hell and shes lyke tapdance u foolish hooman! And so I tapdanced expurtlee without 1 leson wien snappey kame in. and im lyke I hayte you and hes lyke but I luv u! and im lyke stoop acting like a purvuted freek and den I throo my banjo at him and den snappie poo and mrs norris/hagrid possessed startd eatin zuchhnes and den I was lyke omg the fooms are keeling me! Butt den merakooluslee my aire filter turned on so I was savd a painfull death. But den, snape got down and prupused 2 mrs norris/hagrid and if I did so make dis hapn it wulld b a possessed slash thing so ill stop. But Neways snapey had pked up mrsnorris/hagrid and throo it out da window yellin I hope you go bald. But then, haggie realized he was bald and convulsed. So den of his mullteepull convulsions he died a painful 4th death. Every1 was like yay cuz they all hate him and his zuccinis. So dere was mooch rejoicing. butt den, all o de sudden, helga huffopoof kam up 2 me nad was like, ur the chosen prinsess of hoggyworts and im like, omg, no way! And shez like, u must protect the sakrd jewel of ackaxaboooooshooo. So im like, I tink I kan do dat. But den, mrs. norris rose freakishly from the grund with her freakish cat magic squib powers cuz she read out of filchs bok and she said again zuccinihs belong in hell and im lyke ya I agre. But how do u tllk? And shes like, im a squibcatthing so just ber wit me kay? And im like otay and den she uoosed her freekishcatsquid powas I turned into a visheus parakeet and started peccin all da hoggywartsmooshamooo stoodents on da head and dey were lyke ow. But, cuz I have mirrorakuluss powers of the gods, I fund hermyninnys time turner on the ground, so im like, hahaha. So I used it and I want bak in tyme and then I saw remus and stuff and im like oh yeah a whole new generation to ask out. It was sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sweet cuz then I got marryed and deevorced to most peeps dads. It rawked my poolkadotted sawks.  
  
~*~  
  
Thank you to moween for co-writing this wit me. Well. Uh. Bye!  
  
~*~ 


End file.
